L u s t
by Meifoun
Summary: " I am nothing but a puppet, a puppet being manipulated in what society thinks is good and what is bad. No matter what we do, we will be always controlled by them, we were born into this falsity and we will die because of it. "


_INTRO_

* * *

blankness filled the room as the creek of the empty seats behind me made me shudder. The cold winter wind breezed through the room, made it seemed like it had lasted forever this moment, this image that I was starring in front of me, witnessing my decisions that had brought me here. The cuffs around my wrists were becoming even more sweatier as the drops of my sweat made every second last longer. It's as if I were never be able to escape this enclosed room.

I forgot who I was, what am I? My life was token away from me. Was my being meant to end up like this, was it something that I had done in my past life that had to make this one a nightmare? The room was hazy just as my mind was. My options were already chose because of my actions, my _pitiful stupid_ actions. The answer that I had been waiting for, seemed like a death soon to come. I knew what was coming. I knew that as soon as that gavel hits, I'll be that home run ball, I was never going back.

I was out of the field.

The wooden stick banged on the counter as if it were the bat that had swung me out. I looked the judge in his eyes, he was used to seeing people with crimes, but his eyes reminded me that I was a disgusting and that I should not be pitied for my crime. I knew what he had in for me. I knew what he was thinking, Adults are all just the same. The only difference they have from children is that they have money. Money is what controls adults to do what they do, their being controlled just as we are being controlled by them. Nobody has power. We are just puppets being displayed as humans with skin, we are nothing more than what we appear to be. But as soon as we do something that we are not told, disobeying the rules that had made this reality, we are seen as the people who are "bad", But the people that disobey the rules, are we really "bad"? Are we really just what the society thinks we are, or are we just revealing the natures behind the human minds that have been sealed?

As he announced some of the requirements to be said before revealing the decisions, I could have felt the glares of the parents on the other side of the room, looking at me as if I was a monster, some were crying as well. I stared at them as many seconds passed without any emotion slightly on my face, they were in disbelief of how I was not ashamed of to not look at them. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't the one that was building up this rage inside of me ready to burst. In fury one of the parents gets up and slaps me in the face, yelling "YOUR A WASTE OF SKIN, YOU MANIAC CHILD!" but then is carried away by one of the guards to outside of the room.

As my cheek tingles the judge is prepared to announce the decision.

" Yukihara Sakura Mikan, You have been called **guilty** for- "

I couldn't even focused on what the judge was saying, my mind was blank as my eyes were looking at the snow falling out the window. I realized that I could never enjoy seeing snow fall as it is was now. Am I like snow? Did I get built just to fall? I bit my lip as I noticed one of the guards telling me to rise to exit the room. I knew that it would never work out, I knew that my life was just a twisted dream I would never wake up from. That is why as the two doors behind me slammed together in unison, I closed my eyes hoping that if I fell a sleep inside this dream and dreamt about another dream, would it still be the same as this one? would this cold winter turn into a bright warm summer? A everlasting summer to run away from this cruel reality that would never leave me alone.

ah.

I wish.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

Well I am back, it's practically been a year since I wrote here. I got a mac and I've been busy so I haven't gotten the time to write, etc. Also, this story is totally my idea from my brain, it's just not the characters that I own. Also if your wondering when the judge announces the Mikan being guilty, I mention both of her names, I decided to put "sakura" as her middle name. Also, I will be posting chapters each week or each 2 weeks. Depends on how my summer will be.

If you have any questions about the characters appearances, do not worry it will announced in the first or second chapter. In this intro I just wanted it to be based on what mikan opinion and feelings on her trial.

please R&R.


End file.
